pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Naganadel
This Poipole is a -type Pokémon that is owned by Ash and the fourth Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Poipole is displayed as a curious and mischievous being. It likes to laugh and also takes a liking on Pikachu. It also took a liking to Ash after he protected it from Team Rocket and showed it how Poké Balls work. After it was caught, it became fast friends to Ash's Alola team and his classmate's other Pokémon. Poipole also has a habit of spinning on its head whenever it is excited and would tend to hug Pikachu by nuzzling him. Biography Poipole was first seen where it was traveling through the Ultra Wormhole.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! When Ash and the group serve as Ultra Guardians to capture Buzzwole, Poipole witnessed the battle and was astounded by Pikachu's attacks. It was then seen playing around with Pikachu before leaving.SM061 Later, Poipole was enjoying itself flying above the ocean during the night. While it was encountering a wild Chinchou, it recalled witnessing Ash's Pikachu using Thunderbolt attack on Buzzwole and decided to go looking for him, hoping to see Pikachu's electric moves again. Poipole went to the Pokémon School and while everyone was listening to Sophocles's lecture, it got Pikachu's attention and lured him out without anyone looking. Poipole shared an apple with Pikachu and began to show its affection with him. Ash's Rowlet, who was sent to look for Pikachu, mistook Poipole's affections as if it was trying to hurt him. Rowlet dove down to attack Poipole, but ended up getting poisoned by Poipole's poison. After it was scolded for what it did, Poipole felt bad about it and helps Pikachu carry Rowlet back to Ash. While traveling through Hau'oli City, Pikachu, Poipole, and Rowlet were attacked by Team Rocket and got captured by them. Luckily, Torracat and Lycanroc arrived and freed them from the net by the time Ash showed up. After blasting Team Rocket off, Poipole was taken to the Ultra Guardians base, where Lusamine analyzed the photos Rotom took, since it was unable to recognize it. Lusamine contacted the group and told them that she, Wicke, and Professor Burnet concluded that Poipole is, in fact, an Ultra Beast. They also told them that they chose Poipole as a name it should be identified as. After Rotom updates Poipole's data, Lusamine suggested to have Ash take care of it until they could figure out the location of the wormhole it came out from. Ash made many attempts to catch Poipole was a box full of Beast Balls, but Poipole evaded all of them, thinking he was playing with it. Lillie suggested to have Ash demonstrate how going in and coming out of the Poké Ball works, which he did as he repeatedly sends out and recalls his Rowlet. After that, Poipole understood Ash's intentions and went into the last Beast Ball by itself, much to everyone's surprise. At night, Poipole is shown playing with Ash and his Pokémon at Professor Kukui's house and painted a picture of Pikachu on the wall with its liquid.SM067 Known moves None of Poipole's moves are known. Trivia *Poipole's capture marks the first time Ash caught a genderless Pokémon. *Excluding other Pokémon Ash caught or owned temporarily, this is the first time Ash captured a Pokémon with a different Poké Ball since his Totodile. *Poipole is the first Ultra Beast owned by a main character permanently, unlike Nebby. *Excluding the Beedrill he gave to Casey, Poipole is the first Poison-type to be caught by Ash since his Muk. References Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Ultra Beasts (anime) Category:Captured Ultra Beasts